Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181215123252/@comment-36686461-20181215183012
Oh, wonderful review as always, but unfortunately this time, i have to disagree with you this episode is one of the stronger ones among the prefinale episodes in the heisei era, maybe the best in term of emotions firstly, let's talk about our main heroes. i rememeber cleary as day, that in ep 21 they said something like "we are not ultramen" and in this episode they said something like " we are ULTRAMEN", that means they are grown up now, they learnt from saki story and that from the deepest part of their heart, they want to shoulder everyone pain, they have acknowleged their responsibilies as ultramen, like ben parker have said " with great power, comes great responsibilities" and now they have known about their role. they knew more than anyone else that their mother is a genius, she being in the aizen tower means they will have something to go against reugosite, then why bother going? they scared to fight, because they may die, the prove is when they see saki being shot down they, instead of transforming into ruebe, just turn into wind and ground, that is because they scared if ruebe is defeated then their last piece of hope will be shattered. their action, while idiotic, are heroic. and that just complete them, that kind of emotions is something that all the previous series in the new gen lacks secondly, let's talk about ushio. ushio is not a bad man here, nor they try to turn him to, i mean like, you witnessed a monster with massive power, appeared like a god, destroyed half of the city, defeated a monster with the same size without breaking a sweat then would you let your sons fight him, especially when you know they may die if they do so? ushio just talk like he made a promise is because he knew, he was srong, he just couldn't sacrificed the universe because of his sons, they way he talked just revealed that he couldn't reasoning with them, that is why mio left a video, she understand him. that complete his character, while not being a dexterity father, just try to be carefree, deep down he is wonderful father who could do everything for his children thirdly is saki, who stealed the spotlight today. she is the kind of person who has no regard of everything except her own goal, to revenge reugosite. sometimes, losing verything just turned you into that kind of person. but today, after certain character development in the previous episode, now that this episode has complete her. after witnessing the minatos shieled her, she remembered what her brother said before, they wanted her to LIVE, when she realized that, she unconsiously shielded the brothers. and after everything, she is happy, because she realized the power of the bond between siblings can defeat anything finally is asahi, to me asahi is the kind of typical heroine, everything she know is just cry, but that changed after today, that she want to protected something and after tasting taste of losing an important person, she will be more grown up, and deserves to be ultrawoman grigio the music is a good point too, when saki was shot down, a very good piece of music was turned off, it made us gone like our heart was throbbed that is the good point, but as i have always said, an episode is never without flaws, and it biggest flaws is it way of directing with fast pace come from the show runner himself. this way of directing cannot deliver all the said meaning because of these the lacks of experiences and the episode duration overall, if it a standalone prefinale, i would give it 7.9, but as a part of a series, linking all the episodes and completing the character development, strenghtening the connections between the show and later project, it completes the mission very well, i would give it a 8.8 PS hardron, i was like " WTH"